1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for generating a progress indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In network storage systems where multiple host systems access a common storage system on a network, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) array, users may query the storage system to determine status information. Notwithstanding that users can access information on the status of the storage system, there is a continual need in the art for improved user interfaces that present information on the status of storage systems in a format that is both ergonomical and accessible to the user.